brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Adventurers: Video Game
LEGO Adventurers: Video Game is a custom LEGO Video Game of Adventurers theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Adventurers: Video Game contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of an original theme: many countries from the real world (Egypt, Amazon Rainforest, India, Mt. Everest and China). Player can travel to different countries using special vehicles: for example, player wants to travel from China to Mt. Everest, so in order to do this they must find Hot Air Balloon in China and use it to travel. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Adventurers. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot An Australian adventurer Johnny Thunder and his friend Dr. Kilroy work at the doctor's lab. They both like studying, retrieving and then donating to the museum hidden ancient treasures and artifacts. Recently they discovered one artifact, called Re-Gou Ruby, which is hidden in Egypt. Johnny and doctor discover that it might have magical powers. Johnny decides to find the Ruby and prepares for an adventure. Kilroy decides to go on adventure with him. When they finally prepared themselves, they arrange a flight with Johnny's best friend Harry Cane. However before gang takes off their plane, a photographer of the «WORLD» magazine Pippin Reed appears. She's very brave and skillful woman and she asks if she could join the gang and depart on the adventure. Gang agrees and takes Pippin. Finally, adventurers start their first adventure. Harry lands in Cairo and then flies away to Australia. Gang, now without Harry Cane, buys a car and leaves the city. They head to the desert and very soon arrive at the temple. There gang meets two British adventurers: Lord Sam Sinister and Slyboots. They tell that they are searching for Re-Gou Ruby too. However they are searching for that thing just in order to keep it for themselves and use it to control people's mind. Johnny Thunder realizes that they are criminals and Sam Sinister challenges him for a duel. In this duel Johnny accidentally cuts lord's hand, criminals flee and the gang proceeds into the temple. There they solve puzzles and fight Pharaoh Skeletons. Finally they find a hall with a glowing gem on pedestal. Everyone's delighted and quickly takes it. But then appears angry zombified Pharaoh Hotep and scares everyone. He tells that this Ruby they have is a fake and the real Re-Gou Ruby is in his tomb, which is hidden underground. He then laughs and disappears, the gang is disappointed and attempts to leave the temple. But when they step on the floor, it crashes and everyone falls down to the tunnel underground. Dr. Kilroy tells that it should be a secret way to the Ruby. Gang then proceeds further. Meanwhile, Lord Sam Sinister, now with a hook instead of his lost hand, and Slyboots secretly follow the gang. Gang fights skeletons in the tunnel. Soon they find an exit of the tunnel and realize that it led to the huge treasury of Pharaoh. Then criminals appear and challenge a serious competition: Ruby will belong to that one, who will be the first to find it. The gang knows that the Ruby is not in that mountain of treasures but still agrees,in order to distract criminals from them. While criminals search for the Ruby, gang finds a secret passage to the tomb and sneaks there. Finally, at the top of the mountain of treasures, Slyboots finds the Ruby and runs away with it. However, he realizes that he is tricked and this gem is a fake. Gang finally proceeds into the tomb and finds an empty coffin of Pharaoh, above which glowing Re-Gou Ruby is levitating. Johnny attempts to take it but Pharaoh Hotep appears again. He then tells adventurers that this gem has a wish to complete and the one must sacrifice his soul to complete it. And the soul-taking process is completed when somebody touches the gem. There's no way to break this wish, only complete. Soon the criminals appear. Slyboots runs to the gem, Johnny Thunder attempts to stop him but fails. Slyboots takes the gem and it glows and absorbs his soul. After that, wish is revealed: somebody wished to revive everybody who is buried in this tomb. Coffins in the tomb break and alive and strong Egyptian warriors appear from there. Then, zombified Pharaoh Hotep turns alive too. He then tells adventurers, that while he was zombified he didn't have a soul. Now he has it and is disappointed that everyone of his warriors are disturbed from their sake and tells that he's going to return their sake again. Dr. Kilroy reminds Pharaoh that he's going to sacrifice his own soul again. Pharaoh Hotep answers that he cares about his people, not for himself. He asks adventurers to defeat him when he turns zombified and soulless and bury him for once and for all. The gang promises and Pharaoh Hotep completes his wish. Now, Johnny Thunder and his friends complete their promise and finally retrieve the Re-Gou Ruby. Lord Sam Sinister, shocked by his partner's death and the other stuff he saw, flees. The gang of adventurers completes their first adventure. Once they return to the surface, Harry Cane meets them. He tells them that in Australia he discovered another ancient artifact, which is called Sun Disc and is hidden in the jungles near the Amazon river. Johnny Thunder decides to quickly head to the Amazon Rainforest and start their second adventure. Using parachutes,gang jumps off the plane in the area of the Amazon river. Harry gave them a map to find the ancient ruins with Sun Disc, so it'd be easier for them to find another relic. Pippin can't understand why nobody retrieved Sun Disc before, if it's so easy to get it. Soon the gang climbs a small mount and meets at the top two Italian adventurers: Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano. Palomar tells that he knows Johnny and his gang as the enemies of Lord Sam Sinister and he is his partner. Then he takes his revolver and gives it to Villano. Pippin reacts very fast to hit the revolver off their hands and then Johnny takes his own revolver. He shoots into the air, frightening criminals and the gang jumps off the top of a mount into the deep jungle. They run as fast as they can, removing obstacles and strange aggressive spirits on their way. Soon the gang finds a throne in the deep jungle. Dr. Kilroy is very surprised to see it and starts investigating it. Suddenly he hears somebody greeting him and the whole gang. Kilroy turns around and sees man dressed like a ruler of the jungle. Man introduces himself as Achu, the guardian of Sun Disc. The gang doesn't tell him what they are looking for, but they ask where can they find the Ancient Ruins. Achu shows them the right path. The gang heads to the ruins, fighting Palomar's people on their way. They find a river, across it there are ruins. Lucky for them, sailor Gabarro is right here and has just repaired his boat. Gang asks him for help, sailor takes them across the river. Meanwhile, Señor Palomar and his henchmen find Achu too. They trick him, telling that the gang of adventurers is going to steal the ancient artifact. Guardian becomes angry. Palomar and Villano tell him that they're going to stop them and ask him to show the way. Gang proceeds into the ruins. There they fight many spirits again. Meanwhile, Gabarro helps Palomar, Villano and Achu to cross the river and proceed into the ruins. This is not Gabarro's fault, he just doesn't know and doesn't care who is right. Italians and the Guardian find the gang and attempt to stop them. The gang defeats Rudo Villano and then runs further. Soon the gang finds the hall with Sun Disc. Spirits appear again but don't fight. Instead, they tell the truth that Achu is a thief, who many hundreds years ago stole the Disc and hid it in the ruins. He was using energy from the Disc all the time to make himself forever young and have eternal life. Spirits ask the gang to stop both thieves: Palomar and Achu. Just in time they appear but are finally defeated by adventurers. Then the gang takes Sun Disc and escape. The second adventure is completed too. The gang returns home. There Johnny Thunder and Pippin Reed become a romantic couple, and, together with Dr. Kilroy and Harry Cane, continue studying ancient artifacts. However, this is not the end. After their two adventures, three months pass and Dr. Kilroy calls everybody to his lab immediately. When everyone arrives, he shows the gang the ancient map of Asia with a riddle from Marco Polo, which he found in Venice. The map forms two things. The first is the story of how upon leaving India, Marco left his golden dragon, a gift from the Emperor Khan, in Khan's palace that can only be unlocked by his three other treasures. The second is the way to the first of Marco Polo's treasures: the golden shield of Marco Polo in the Scorpion Palace, located in India. They head off to India, but Lord Sam Sinister, who is listening in from outside, overhears their chatter and rushed off in his car those to escape. Their journey in India starts with the three heading down the river on a boat. After dropping off their stuff, Johnny finds Lord Sinister and Maharaja Lallu interrogating Babloo for information on the sunstone. He rescues Babloo and takes him aboard their boat. After an introduction, the four camp out for the night. Dr. Kilroy sneaks off to find the stone in the temple of the Tygurah. The Tygurah shows up, but, after a short battle, breaks the bridge that connects the temple to land, and falls into a chasm. Dr. Kilroy walked away with the stone, thinking to himself that the Tygurah should be on a diet. In the morning, the gang leaves the site and gets on Babloo's Elephant. Lord Sam Sinister catches up to them and tries to stop them from getting the first treasure. After a failed attempt to trick Lord Sinister into crashing, Pippin Reed tells Babloo to make his Elephant make a U-turn and throw a fallen tree at Sinister. This crashes and breaks his car into pieces and they make a hasty escape. The gang makes it to the Scorpion Palace but Lord Sinister, Maharaja Lallu, and his minions, the Scorpion Palace Guards, capture them. Lord Sinister pulled the Scorpion statue's arms and a boulder made him, Maharaja Lallu, and his minions to flee the palace, but the gang runs into the palace after the boulder completely leaves it. Maharaja Lallu is ready to leave Lord Sinister' forces, but Babloo and an Elephant army stop him and capture him. Inside the palace, the gang finds a glowing circle in the ceiling. Using an Elephant, Johnny opens the circle to find Marco Polo's shield. On the back is another piece of the map; the new piece leads to Mount Everest. Lord Sinister again over-hears them and heads towards the mountain. Hearing his laugh, the three leave Babloo and rush to Mount Everest. After becoming friends with Sherpa Sangye Dorje, he allows the gang to ride on his hot air-balloon, known as the Aero Nomad. The treasure on Mount Everest is Marco Polo's golden sword. Suddenly, Lord Sinister starts a battle in the sky on his black bi-plane. Sinister's first attack is to crash his plane into the Aero Nomad. Johnny quickly turns the steering wheel and dodges the attack. Lord Sinister tries his attack again, but Johnny Thunder pulls off raising the platform up by pulling a lever at the correct moment. This causes Sinister to crash into the snow because he is too curious about how Johnny pulled it off and not paying attention to the sky around him. They finally land by the Temple of Mount Everest, not knowing that it is near, and once out of the balloon, Dr. Kilroy discovers Yeti tracks. Pippin Reed soon finds a shrine and leaves the gang for a moment to take a look at it. She finds a cabinet with an emerald in it, but discovers the Yeti as its guardian. The Yeti starts after her. The rest of the group tries to save her. Pippin trips on a rock and the jewel and her camera goes flying into the snow. That sparks an idea. As soon as the Yeti comes near, she picks up her camera and takes many pictures of it. The Yeti becomes blinded, forcing it to flee. The gang returns to their search, but Lord Sinister and his new partner-in-crime, Ngan Pa, the Yeti hunter, trap them before they can go any further. Finally finding the temple, Sinister traps them in it so they can experience the hidden traps first and show him what he is up against. But, this causes Johnny to retrieve the sword first. A new piece of the map sends them to China to find Marco Polo's two final and greatest treasures: the Golden Dragon and the Golden Helmet. They say good-bye to Sherpa Sangye Dorje and head off to their next destination. Their journey through China begins with a stop at the Great Wall of China on Dr. Kilroy's Buggy. There are two treasures in China: the Golden Helmet and the Golden Dragon. Popping out of brushes nearby, three Dragon Fortress Guards capture Johnny, Dr. Kilroy, and Pippin as prisoners of Emperor Chang Wu. Imprisoned, Pippin tries to take her anger out by destroying the bed in the cell. She breaks it, and the leftover pieces give Johnny an idea. He stacks the pieces on top of each other and gets Pippin on his other's shoulder to escape out a hole in the ceiling. Pippin is on the outside again. Johnny hands her camera over to her and she beats up the guard with the keys to the cell. The gang escapes, but their buggy was broken down. Dr. Kilroy finds out that Lord Sinister cut the gas line. The gang is forced to walk to the Dragon Fortress. They make it to city of Xi'an at night. Jing Lee appears to help the gang, but in exchange they have to help her take care of her sick family. Dragon Fortress Guards come to re-arrest them, and also Jing. She stops them, then everyone runs away. The next day, the gang spot the Emperor's Ship with Lord Sinister on it heading to the Dragon Fortress. Using a row-boat they discovered, the gang sneaks aboard and hid in the cargo hold. They make it to the temple unnoticed, and Jing Lee shows them a secret passage. They all enter it, and Jing informs the gang that they must face a beast within: Jun-Chi the monster. After a short fight, they flee, but the way out is filled with Dragon Fortress Guards. They flee to the only other exit: a dead end with a balcony that Chang Wu and Lord Sinister watch the capture from. It's turned out that Sinister got the helmet first, but also stole the other treasures from the gang. Jun-Chi came bursting through the walls and scares everyone off. Lord Sinister sneaks away to find the Armoured Chinese Warrior statue that leads the path to the Golden Dragon. Johnny catches up to him and challenges on a duel on swords. After a battle, lord runs away and Johnny catches up to him again, but is too late to stop Sinister from pulling the switch next to the statue. The statue comes to life and scares Lord Sinister away, dropping all off the treasures he stole. While running away, a trap door opens from the floor, causing Lord Sinister to fall into a pit. Johnny puts the Golden Sword on the statue, Jing puts the helmet on, Dr. Kilroy puts the shield on, and Pippin takes pictures of all of it. The Golden Shield and Sword transform into two keys that open the doors next to the statue. Inside are two wheels that make a huge earthquake. The statue slides away and a chamber appears with the Golden Dragon inside. Soon, the gang place the dragon on the back of the fixed buggy. Chang Wu finally wants the gang destroyed and the dragon back, so he forces the Dragon Fortress Guards to fire the catapults at them. They escape and make it passed the Great Wall. Jing Lee promises to join the gang soon, and they head back home. One year passes. Babloo, Sherpa Sangye Dorje and Jing Lee arrive at Australia as the new members of the gang of adventurers. Johnny Thunder brings a piece of map and tells that the new adventure is about to begin. Characters Notes * The game doesn't contain events of Dino Island. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Adventurers